An Illusion Called Lust
by NeoRWBYFan
Summary: After the battle of beacon. Kali finds a surprising guest in her garden.


It was a sunny day in menagerie. No clouds in the air and a slight breeze from the north east. Miss Belladonna was out in the garden. Taking in all forms of nature. She heard the birds chirping, the leaves are waving slowly due to the morning wind. "Aaahhh" Exclaims the cat faunus in her garden "I love when Ghira is out doing business. Now the queen rules over her land!" Kali smiles mischievously. She looks at the birds on the tree branch and points towards the avian companions. "You! Minions! Bring lady Belladonna her coat!" It is at this point i'd like to mention that kali also likes to take a few wines when her husband is gone.

While pointing at the birds she notices something in the background. Something gliding down inbetween the trees. She walks toward it trying to figure out what it was. After avoiding a few bushes and tree branches the supposed Queen of the land finds a little girl dressed in brown and pink. Wearing a jacket full of holes, sweat spots and blood. Shocked by what she found she ran toward the girl, but before she could even make her second step the girl stood up. She dusted off her outfit like nothing happened and looked toward Faunus lady with a questioning look.

Kali slowly stepped toward the girl asking: "Little girl, are you okey? What is your name?" The girl looked around. Like she was trying to see if someone was following her, Almost as if her life depended on it. She stepped toward Kali signing the her to lean toward her. Then she whispered very softly, almost scared. "Is Roman Torchwick here?" Kali jumped up. Sure she was aware of the existence, hearing his name several times on the news. A week or so ago she heard his name in the obituary after the attack of beacon. Kali said comforting: "No, Torchwick died last week." The girl's eyes opened up widely. Almost in shock. "He died!" She exclaims! "Thank the seasons, I almost thought i never be able to speak again!" the voice sounded very high pitched and yet very cute. "My name is Neo by the way"

"Oh… oh well nice to meet you neo. Ever… uhm everything okey?" Kali asked Neo. Neo looked toward the cat faunus. Neo started thinking about that question. Sure she had no physical harm. The scratches were only on her jacket, the blood was from all the birds she killed to eat and the sweat was only because she couldn't shower. So technically Neo was A-OK. Though after not sleeping properly or eating cooked food for what seemed like an eternity Neo responded with: "Why yes, i actually could use a place to sleep." Kali smiled. It wasn't often she had visitors, nor were they cute young girls. "Yes, of course you can stay the night. No problem!" Kali exclaims. "Just follow me Neo"

After arriving at the mansion, Kali showed Neo the room she'd be staying at. It was a very nice room. Spacious, a queen size bed and a closet full of cloths. "This was our daughter's room, you can sleep here for the time being, also you can change your cloths and wear some of our daughter's old clothes, they might fit you." Neo walked around the room, nodding approvingly. "Thank you miss kitty" Neo said thankful toward kali while she took of her jacket, Showing that the little girl was not so little in some places. The cat faunus blushed and said "You can call me Kali. No need for formalities" She winked toward the pink and brown colored girl. "If there is anything you need just give me a yell." Neo noticed the blushing, she knew that there was nothing wrong with her body. Hell Neo knew that Torchwick Mercury and even Emerald were always looking down her cleavage or checking her out when she was changing in a new outfit. Neo never minded, hell she even liked the attention. But a job is a job and you can't go around screwing your co workers. This was different though. A not too bad looking Faunus was checking her out and Neo wanted to take full advantage of it.

Neo walked around the room seeing if she could learn something about this woman that she could use to her advantage. While Neo knew Kali was a little tipsy and noticed her blushing to seeing her body. She wasn't sure. for starters she noticed kali's wedding earrings. After walking toward her bed Neo found a family picture on the nightstand, she grabbed it and immediately recognized the daughter. It was one of those students that messed with the plans of the Torchwick. "Small world" Neo thought to herself. She turned toward kali and asked. "Is this your daughter?" Kali walked toward Neo holding the picture and said:"Yes, that's my little blakey!" Kali looked at the picture of her daughter. Her then 16 year old daughter that outgrew her mother in one precious part. Kali felt her boob and said "Well, she never was little" Kali tried to smile, but it was to obvious that this was a sore spot for her.

While Kali never grew past an A cup, her daughter was walking around with a 32 D cup. Kali started biting her lip. Her jealousy for her daughter turned into lecherous and Neo noticed it. She put the picture away and walked toward the now daydreaming Faunus. Kali wasn't far into her daydream as she noticed Neo walking towards her. She also notices that she still has her own hand on her boob, so she quickly put it her arms beside herself. "Uhhmm, is there anything else i can do for you?" Kali asked nervous. Neo looked up toward kali, she then smiled closed her eyes and switched both of her eye colors. "No, but there is something i might be able to do". Kali looked confused toward the Ice colored girl but then she noticed it. Her chest. She doesn't feel it, but it is certainly getting bigger. "What is this! Is this a dream? An illusion?" Kali felt her own boobs and she was surprised. They felt real. Even better, they felt like they always belonged. Her petite A cup was now transformed into a 34 F cup. Her dress didn't tear, her back doesn't feel pain, but not like Kali would have noticed if any of those had happened. She is staring completely down her own newly formed cleavage in complete disbelieve "Did… did you do this!" Kali asked with great joy to Neo. Neo nodded "Yes i did! Are you enjoying it?" Neo asked knowing full well the response. "Yes! God yes! Finally haha. How can i repay you for this!?" Kali came in trying to hug the little girl while suddenly she Neo started to shatter. Right after the door was slammed shut and locked. By the door a full nude Neopolitan. With a cute petite body yet still very voluptuous shapes. It is highly possible Neo had some work done in the past. "How about you show off your new assets" Kali smiled at the comment from the bear naked lady. She grabbed both shoulder pieces of her dress and slided it down her body. Revealing her 2 ginormous boobs and a figure that most women her age would kill for. Neo runs toward kali doing flips and afterwards jumping crotch first into Kali's face. The momentum made Kali fall backwards on the queen size bed.

Kali, being the adventurous woman that she is, knows exactly how to handle a woman's undercarriage. While sitting on her face Neo Exclaims in pleasure "Ahhhmmmm, ahhyhaaa,y hmm, hmm yhaaah!" Kali goes to town and it doesn't even take that long or Neo cums for the first time. Kali starts to slow down and eventually stops. Neo climbs down so she could be face to face with the Cat faunus. They are now also tit to tit and at this moment it really hammers home how big kali has become. Neo is in now way small breasted with her 32 C boobs, but in comparison to Kali Neo's shapes suddenly look like mosquito bites. While face to face Kali smiles something. "Your breath, what did you eat?" Ashamed Neo says "Well i was in the air for a long time. I had to eat something! so i ate raw birds." Kali looked shocked. Her cat instinct kick in. Instead of going for the kiss, Kali sticks her entire tongue in Neos mouth. Neo not knowing how to handle this tries to go along and use her small tongue to play with miss belladonna's tongue. While doing this Neo uses one of her hand to play rub Miss kittys pussy and her other hand to play with Kali's boob. Without having any support to lean on Neo is able to hold herself up with her trained body and continue to fondle the faunus while also being in one of the most hard core frenching she has ever been in. While this goes on both Kali and Neo start to moan during their play time. Muffled by each others mouth yet loud enough so that a certain someone can hear it.

Boom boom. The door of the guest room was getting knocked on by what sounded like a very big man. "Hallo, Kali are you there." Both Neo and Kali looked up and shock.

Boom boom. "I know i heard something, if no one says something you will be in deep trouble." Both ladies are still petrified not knowing what to do.

Boom Boom….. "Okey, if that's the game you wanna play." BOOOM! The door was kicked in. "Then i'll happily play along" After the dust saddled by kicking the door the girls saw the person that was knocking. The almost 10 feet tall behemoth of a man, Ghira! "Kali!" Did he say shocked "I thought we promised if we where to get a fuck toy, we weren't going to keep them for ourselves" "Sorry" Said Kali. "Well, it's too late for apologies. How about you let me join in" Ghira said while he dropped his pants. Showing his ginormous flaccid man meat. "Hmmm. Kali dear, did your boobs get bigger" Ghira cock suddenly started to rise while he was walking to the duo. "Never knew how much i like those big tits on you" Neo tried to stand up when suddenly she is grabbed by Kali "Now now little friend, i offered you my hospitality. Least you can do is let my husband have his turn." While Neo liked getting attention from man and woman. She is a carpet biting lesbian by heart and was in no shape of taking a cock the size of Ghira's. Neo tried to wrestle loose, but no succession. The giant faunus was standing right infront of her. "Sorry this is not what i signed up for" Neo shattered together with Kali's new rack. Ghira Looked at his wife's chest "... well that that is a boner killer" He pulled his pants up and walked away.


End file.
